1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device which may have improved power consumption.
2. Discussion of the Background
A display device may be used in a computer monitor, a television, a mobile phone, and the like. Examples of the display device include a cathode ray tube display device, a liquid crystal display, and a plasma display device.
In general, a display device may include a graphic processing unit (GPU), a display panel, and a signal controller. The graphic processing unit is configured to transmit image data of a screen to be displayed on the display panel to the signal controller, and the signal controller is configured to generate a control signal for driving the display panel to transmit the control signal together with the image data to the display panel, thereby driving the display device.
Tablet portable computers (“PC”) and smart phones are opening new markets for display devices. The tablet PC and the smart phone require reduced power consumption due to the characteristics of portable devices.
One of the methods for reducing power consumption in a display device is to minimize a change in the polarity of the data voltage, and an example thereof is a column inversion driving method. However, a general column inversion driving method may cause image quality degradation such as a visible vertical line stain.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art.